


Hidden longings in plain sight

by clovesofreeces



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Male Protagonist, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovesofreeces/pseuds/clovesofreeces
Summary: Akira's desires for Miki are awakened one night as Amon
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki
Kudos: 4





	Hidden longings in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> This whole scene played out during Ep 5 of Devilman Crybaby

Ryo drives me back to the house, and I jump up onto the balcony to my room. The sliding door of your floor opens, and I hear your steps outside below. 

“You’re awake.” Wow, I don’t sound guilty at all, hanging upside down at the ungodly hour and peeping through demon eyes at your body underneath your nightclothes. Thanks Amon. 

You start scolding me for the returning home late, and I barely register as I jump down and start approaching you. Shit, why can’t I pretend that your nipples and unshaven ladyhood are not blaringly visible, even in the darkness? Thankfully, the house cat leaps on my head to jolt me back. You finish off with, “Let me know if you need anything. We’re family.”

For a moment I want to tell you exactly what I’m thinking, what I want to do to you, how I want you to see me, who I really AM. But I can’t risk scaring you off and making you take back your words. I’m repulsed with myself. How can I say all this, think of you like this, when you see us as family? I better not break that trust. I jump back up to my room and slam the door, letting out a frustrated roar as a demon, but entirely from my human heart. 

The night is a dazed wet dream. Imagining how I want you, how I want to be inside you, feeling your warmth and touching the most sensitive parts of you. From behind, facing you, the desire is all consuming and violent. It’s feverish and forbidden, as I recall exact details of your body and climax violently.

I wake up in the morning drenched in a cold sweat, naked and disorientated. Something falls from the ceiling and drips into my sweaty palm. I look up and see that I’ve done an impressive snowflake Pollack of cum above my head last night. Well, fuck.


End file.
